


Don't Touch

by Dei_Starr (DeiStarr), DeiStarr



Series: AUs and Side-Stories for My Lives As Fate's Chew Toy [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU Sidestory, Aftercare, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Anbu Uchiha Itachi, Angst and Feels, Blindfolds, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Companion Piece, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Dom Uchiha Itachi, Dom/sub, Dream Sex, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fisting, Flexibility, Genjutsu, Glove Kink, Illusions, Inappropriate Use of Genjutsu, Inappropriate Use of Shadow Clones, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, Knifeplay, Mangekyou Sharingan, Multiple Orgasms, My Lives As Fate's Chew Toy, Ninja sex, Not Compliant With The Main Fic, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Sharingan, Shibari, Sibling Incest, Side Story, Strength Kink, Sub Uchiha Sasuke, Suspension, Taboo, Top Uchiha Itachi, Trans Female Character, Trans Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Uniform Kink, inappropriate use of jutsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiStarr/pseuds/Dei_Starr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiStarr/pseuds/DeiStarr
Summary: Itachi teases Sasuke.She really shouldn't have scoffed at the idea that he might have the ability to make someone come without touching them.(This fic is a stand-alone; reading any of the rest of the series is unnecessary to understand this. All you need to know is that this Sasuke is trans-female, AMAB, and has not yet succeeded in creating a transition process. AU of When You Make Plans, Fate Laughs".)
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: AUs and Side-Stories for My Lives As Fate's Chew Toy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much non-compliant with the main series; purely for Kinktober 4th's Incest prompt. The extra prompts are fisting and face-sitting. 
> 
> This is an AU of the fourth fic in the series "My Lives As Fate's Chew Toy", called "When You Make Plans, Fate Laughs". 
> 
> It features a repeatedly reincarnated character, who was Uchiha Itachi's wife in both of her previous lives where she married, and is now reincarnated as Uchiha Sasuke. 
> 
> The ending will be deliberately left ambiguous.

Sasuke struggled to keep her breath steady. The blindfold kept her from seeing anything, but she could still _hear_.

Itachi's own breathing was just slightly heavier than usual, alerting her to his position behind her. Still, it was barely audible; she only picked it up because she was searching for it.

Her other senses all felt sharper due to the lack of sight. She shivered.

Circulating her chakra through her body, she attempted to regain some of the warmth lost by all of her skin being exposed to the cool air.

After all, the only thing she was wearing were the ropes which bound her, suspended over the bed.

Admittedly she was not completely suspended in the air – the position she was bound in had her on her knees, which were spread apart as she was bent forwards, her arms tied behind her head and suspended. She had no real mobility; she could only shift slightly in place, the ropes tied to her arms, wrists, legs, feet, and torso all binding her still.

The position had her all but bent over, spread open, and exposed before her brother's eyes. Added to her nakedness and the further constriction of the blindfold, she felt terrifyingly vulnerable and achingly bare to him.

_“Imouto.”_

The sound of Itachi's deep voice dripped into her ears like dark, melted chocolate. The sensation of his breath on the back of her neck made a slow-burning heat pool low in her belly.

“Are you ready?”

“Hai, Nii-san,” she replied breathlessly.

A gloved finger trailed along her spine, and her back arched, as much as it could within the give of the ropes.

Soft, teasing touches through leather gloves danced over her skin, making her gasp and tremble.

“You said- _ah!"_ She let out a cry as her left nipple was tweaked between his thumb and forefinger. “-Said you wouldn- _nngh-oh!_ Wouldn't touch me,” she managed to remind him. 

A puff of air blew under her right ear, angled away from the direction her brother's touches were coming from.

 _“I'm not,”_ he whispered.

“That's- _ah!_ Who said using Kage Bunshin doesn't c- _ow!_ Count, ‘Tachi!”

Another puff of air from a breathless laugh hit her shoulder on the opposite side.

 _“Ahh,_ but Sasuke; I never said I'd play fair, now did I?”

Her breath caught, and suddenly there were lips on hers.

Fierce, possessive, and demanding, they scorched her mouth like a brand; claiming, consuming, owning. Gasping, her lips parted, and Itachi thrust his tongue inside. She moaned as he licked his way around her mouth, curling his tongue around hers, drawing it back into his mouth and sucking on it.

Letting out a groan as her thighs quivered and her cock jerked, Sasuke's head was spinning from the desperate aching arousal that flowed through her.

Behind her, there were hands grasping her hips; the Itachi in front of her taking hold of her shoulders. A cry burst out of her and her body spasmed; eager, but caught fast within the ropes binding her in place. They released her and stepped back, and a desperate, needy whine tore itself from her throat.

They chuckled.

“Patience, Imouto,” they warned her.

A rustling sound was heard, before she felt the spongy head of Itachi's cock prod at her lips. Without hesitating she opened her mouth, and he thrust inside. She gagged around the long, thick flesh abruptly forcing its way down her throat, and he pulled back when she choked. Coughing, she swallowed and licked her lips before pleading with him not to stop.

“Again, Nii-san; I can take it this time!”

He gave her what she asked for, though he moved slower this time; not forcing his entire length inside. Just sliding his cock as far back into her mouth as she could take it while she sucked and licked and slurped on it; coating it in saliva. It was messy; spit running down her chin.

Behind her, gloved fingers kneaded her ass.

There was the shick of a jar being unsealed; then oily leather-covered fingers stroked at her cleft. Circled around her hole, pressing in lightly, gradually easing one slick finger inside. She moaned around the cock in her mouth, body twitching in place.

The texture of the glove inside her was strange. The oil didn't change the fact that it was different from feeling his skin against hers. He fingered her slowly, opening her up and adding a second finger almost before she was ready.

She shuddered, even as she tried to focus on the cock in her mouth and not the fingers in her ass.

“Have you ever done this before?”

His voice came from behind her; low and dark, something jealous; almost sinister in its possessiveness running through it. Unable to answer, she hummed; making the clone in front of her draw in a sharp inhale at the vibrations on his cock. He withdrew from her lips, and she whined, trying futilely to chase after him.

 _That_ made both of them chuckle.

 _“Well,_ Imouto?”

She took a moment to just breathe, trying to remember the question. Coughed, trying to make her voice work.

“Ano, Aniki, what did you-"

“I asked if anyone's ever touched you like this before,” he repeated.

She swallowed.

“No one else,” she admitted.

“And you? Do you touch yourself like this?”

The fingers were back, teasing around her rim and dipping inside.

 _“Ha-hai!”_ she gasped. “I do!”

“What do you think about, Imouto?”

His lips grazed her ear and her whole body shivered.

 _“You,”_ she whispered.

“What was that?”

His voice was so smug and threatening; she almost wanted to refuse to answer it on principle. But she couldn't. Not when he was here, with her, like this. If this was going to be the only time, she needed to make it count.

“It's _you,”_ she repeated. “All my life, all my _lives;_ it's _always_ been you. _There's only ever been you.”_

His breath caught, and he stilled.

Fingers gripped her jaw, lifting her chin up, before his mouth caught hers once again in a desperate kiss. This one was even more wild than the first had been; raw and needy in a way the other wasn't.

Arms came from behind her to wrap loosely around her waist, stroking up and down her sides, teasing at her nipples. There was a cock pressing against her ass; such a nice, large, fat cock, even covered as it was by Itachi's ANBU uniform. She felt a pang of disappointment that she couldn't see him right now. She'd always loved the way he looked in his uniform.

Most of her mind was still caught up in the way the Itachi in front of her was devouring her mouth, breaking away only to lavish attention on her neck and throat; sucking dark bruises into her skin, adding fierce nips and bites followed by slow licks of his tongue to soothe the sting.

Behind her, the other Itachi pulled back, turning his attention to opening her up again. Two gloved fingers dipped in oil snuck their way past her rim; twisting inside her as they stretched her out. A third brushed tantalizingly along the outside of her rim with each push of his fingers into her, just teasing still.

Breaking the kiss, the clone of her brother in front of her pulled away again, rising back onto his feet. Then his cock was back, prodding at her lips for entrance once again. As she took him into her mouth she felt the teasing third finger from behind her gliding into her as well, joining the other two.

With effort she kept her attention on the cock in her mouth; doing her best to suck it properly while Itachi stroked her hair, thrusting gently.

The fourth finger was unexpected, but not unwelcome. Particularly when Itachi began twisting them just so; brushing that place inside her that made her writhe.   
In front of her, the other Itachi began thrusting a little harder; a little faster, and she moaned around the mouthful of dick as it prodded at the back of her throat.

She was deliciously, perfectly trapped; held in place for Itachi to do with her as he wished. The thought made precome dribble from the tip of her cock, even as she enthusiastically sucked down all of it she could get from Itachi's. The salty-bitter tang of it made her want to beg for more.

Feeling his thumb begin to wriggle inside her stretched asshole as well made her whine; clenching down instinctively and trying to wriggle away. Though of course she couldn't. The Itachi in front of her tightened his grip on her shoulders in retaliation, thrusting into her mouth more forcefully; beginning to make his way down her throat on each push forward. She fought her instincts, trying to relax her throat and let him.

At her back, Itachi fucked her with his hand in her ass, all five fingers tucked inwards as he drove them in and out slowly. Careful to brush across her prostate just often enough and hard enough to keep her desperate, but not enough to make her come.

Teasing her, like he always did; just in a more carnal way.

In the back of her mind she wondered if this was why he liked to bully her so much; if he’d ever imagined getting her on her knees like this - opening her up for his cock or fucking her mouth with sharp, shallow thrusts.

Both of the clones were speeding up, getting rougher with her. If it continued, soon the one in front of her would be fucking her throat.

Inside her ass, the fingers curled in very carefully to make a fist; the thumb and all the ends of his fingers tucked inside it. He was still wearing the gloves as he fisted her – slowly, gently, careful not to hurt her too much. Even so, she could barely stand it.

The agonizing pleasure-pain of it was driving her mad.

With a harsh snap of his hips, the one in front of her fucked his cock all the way into her mouth and down her throat. He grabbed her by the sides of her head and began to fuck her throat in earnest; all she could do was relax and let it happen. Setting a brutal pace, he fucked her face hard as she forced herself to open her throat and swallow around him.

Hearing him gasp above her was the most satisfying moment of her life, and between that and the way the fist inside her kept brushing over her prostate, she was suddenly aware she was on the verge of coming untouched.

She moaned and hummed, swallowing more and more eagerly, desperate to bring at least one of the Itachis to orgasm before her. Gasping for air each time her pulled back, just long enough for her to catch a breath before he went back again.

With a loud groan and the deepest, hardest thrust yet, the one in front of her shoved his cock all the way in; twitching hips pressed flush up against her lips, holding her head in place as he came down her throat. She swallowed and swallowed, forcing back the need for air in an attempt to drink down every drop he had to give her.

She gasped and coughed, heaving in deep breaths after he pulled out, and he pressed his thigh against her cheek for her to leave her head against him with her limited mobility.

Behind her, the fist began to rub against her prostate harder, more insistent; and her arousal was so high that she came with a sudden shriek of ecstasy, cock spurting all over herself and the bed in front of her.

He fucked her through her orgasm, rubbing against her prostate until she began to cry out from overstimulation, begging him to stop.

Withdrawing, she felt him petting her; the one in front stroking her hair, and the one behind brushing his gloved thumb back and forth over the hip he was holding, rubbing his other hand gently up and down her back.

After a few moments, they released her, and she heard the clones dispel.

A bit further away, she heard her brother. Itachi's sharp inhale made her shiver, imagining how absorbing those memories all at once must feel to him.

“I think I win, Imouto,” he told her, a hint of breathlessness and arousal undermining how smug he sounded.

 _“Lie,”_ she insisted, ignoring how hoarse and wrecked her voice sounded. She couldn't help the coughing that followed, but managed to finish her point.

“They might not have been _you;_ but you were still controlling them. And they still _touched_ me; when you said you could make me come without touching me _at all._ And that was _definitely_ touching.”

Chuckling darkly, she heard him shift in his seat.

“Are you _sure_ about that, Imouto?” he asked.

And the world around her suddenly melted away. 


End file.
